Thnks fr th Mmrs
by FlurryDivider
Summary: Vincent has nightmares and turns to Cid to help him forget. Yaoi or MM, Valenwind.


I thought this up just randomly and wanted to put it down asap. It might suck ass since its my first lemon, but I tried my best, I just have no talent for lemons. Its Probably also super OOC, so, yeah.

**Disclaimer:** If I owned the song Thnks fr th Mmrs I would be rich and buying stocks in Square Enix, who owns the characters. Fall out Boy owns the song

**WARNING:** This contains adult themes and if you are insulted by lemons, or more specifically yaoi lemons, then feel free to click the back button and find something more to your choosing and tastes, rather then telling me how much I, and yaoi, suck, and reporting me. thanks!

* * *

**Thnks fr th Mmrs**

I'm gonna make you bend and break  
(It sent you to me without wings)  
Say a prayer but let the good times roll  
In case God doesn't show  
(Let the good times roll, let the good times roll)

-

Vincent knocked on a certain pilot's captains quarters door. They had been getting closer and closer to each other, and they had even gone so far as to become lovers. He still wasn't over Lucrecia though, and they still had to say "the three words."

-

And I want these words to make things right  
But it's the wrongs that make the words come to life  
"Who does he think he is?"  
If that's the worst you got  
Better put your fingers back to the keys

-

Cid opened the door and rubbed his bleary eyes, Vincent guessed he had woken him; after all it was three o'clock in the morning. "Vince, whadda want?" the bleary captain asked.

His only answer was a rough shoe to the wall and a pair of soft lips on his own.

-

One night and one more time  
Thanks for the memories  
even though they weren't so great  
"He tastes like you only sweeter"  
One night, yeah, and one more time  
Thanks for the memories, thanks for the memories  
"He, he tastes like you only sweeter"

-

Really, in actuality, Vincent had been having nightmares. Not the pretty kind either. He dreamed of how he had failed Lucrecia and Sephiroth. He had been wondering what was to become of him and the thought that hurt the most, if he would ever hurt cid like that.

But right now he had a job to finish, and he just licked Cid's lips, top then bottom, asking for entrance his moist cavern, which was easily granted.

-

Been looking forward to the future  
But my eyesight is going bad  
And this crystal ball  
It's always cloudy except for (except for)  
When you look into the past (look into the past)  
One night stand (one night stand off)

-

Feeling his hard erection pulsing in his boxers from this erotic dance of tongues, Vincent decided to do something about it. Kicking the door behind him Vincent picked up cid, who whimpered at the loss of their passionate lip-lock, and carried him over to the bed.

"Strip, now!" Vincent all but yelled the clichéd line.

Cid began to grin his famous Highwind "I'm going to torture you as much as possible" grin, while ever so slowly reaching down to his sleep pants, which were all he had time to put on over his boxers in his hurry to answer the door, and slowly, excruciatingly so, pulling them down so Vincent could see the bulge clearly through the thin fabric of his boxers.

Then Vincent's flesh hand lashed out quickly and pulled the blond into a passionate kiss while hurriedly finishing the job that he had foolishly given to his lover.

-

One night and one more time  
Thanks for the memories  
even though they weren't so great  
"He tastes like you only sweeter"  
One night, yeah, and one more time  
Thanks for the memories, thanks for the memories  
"He, he tastes like you only sweeter."

-

On a fleeting thought, as he stripped for Cid, because said blond was currently to incoherent to do it himself, as that Lucrecia never got him this worked up. Never got him worked up over one kiss and so eager to obtain more.

After Vincent had shed Cid's boxers he started to prep him, making sure to keep im quiet with his lips while he worked him. He didn't want cloud, who was next door, to start banging on the walls and tell them to, in the words of last time, which was as 4:30 in the morning, to oh so kindly,_ "shut the fuck up!"_

On a fleeting thought he registered that he tasted of cigarettes and vanilla, why Cid smelled of vanilla, though, he didn't know.

-

They say I only think in the form of crunching numbers  
In hotel rooms collecting page six lovers  
Get me out of my mind and get you out of those clothes  
I'm a liner away from getting you into the mood, whoa

-

Then he slowly moved so they were angled right. He ever so slowly, to not hurt

Cid, pushed himself in, all the way to the hilt, almost driving himself crazy in the process.

After Cid had stopped whimpering he started to move, gyrating his hips around. He felt Cid groan and after a few seconds he heard only one phrase from the aroused pilot.

"Fuck, Vince. Harder!" And who was he to deny this request? He started to pump in and out, slowly getting faster and faster. He wanted to make this last, this feeling of perfection. He heard the pilot shuttering and moaning underneath him, and felt the tightening coil in his stomach, indicating that he was going to cum soon.

-

One night and one more time  
Thanks for the memories  
even though they weren't so great  
"He tastes like you only sweeter"  
One night, yeah, and one more time  
Thanks for the memories, thanks for the memories  
"He, he tastes like you only sweeter"

-

He reached around to his partners weeping sex, stroking his lovers, most assumedly, painfully hard member.

He felt the blonde's balls tightening as he began to fondle them, and knowing that they both wouldn't last much longer, sped up the pace.

Finally he felt that coil snap and he came inside his lover, moaning out incoherent words and phrases. Cid soon followed, with a few Vague, almost unrecognizable curses.

Collapsing into each other they kissed, a much more tender one then before, but it spoke volumes, volumes of what could have never been expressed in words.

-

One night and one more time (One more night, one more time)  
Thanks for the memories  
even though they weren't so great  
"He tastes like you only sweeter"  
One night, yeah, and one more time (One more night, one more time)  
Thanks for the memories, thanks for the memories  
"He, he tastes like you only sweeter"

-

"I love you Cid." Vincent finally said, but his lover was too far off into dreamland to notice.

* * *

Now plese click the little purple button that makes us authors happy and tell me how much I sucked ass. Thanks, bye!


End file.
